when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Waffen-SS Lori Assault Trooper
"Oh blast it! It's ''LITERALLY worse than I thought, even in a Black Friday sale in the USA. Then what the flying heck is this?! A Waffen-SS Lori Assault Trooper? Damn it! Well, at least it's the least I can do! That's even ten times worse than an average Yuri clone! I hate this! I hate it when it comes to these cloned bastards out there!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrath of the Nile '''Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers' are the dark female troopers of the Wehrmacht and are the clones of Lori Loud that are wearing Waffen-SS uniform with them to serve the Nazi Union and the Wehrmacht. Fegelein said to Richard Loud III to be thanking for the creation of Fake Lori Loud when he liked the fake version of Lori Loud, and then Fegelein has a new idea to create more Lori Loud clones for the Nazi Union, and as a special gift to Richard. During a state visit of Xi Jinping, Hu Qiang and Lori Loud, including a few of Communist Party of China officials and People's Liberation Army generals, it was time for Richard and Fegelein to be using a cloning machine and make more Lori Loud clones. When Lizzy Loud injected Lori once again for her DNA, they made Lori Loud clones, but now they would look like Waffen-SS officers, and the Wehrmacht, the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Armed Forces and the People's Liberation Army can train them together to become Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers. Now Lori Loud clones are trained and into Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers by the Wehrmacht under Fegelein's command, the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Armed Forces under Richard's command, and the People's Liberation Army under Jinping's command, and yet, more Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers are looking like the same girls as Lori Loud herself, but is different from Lori Loud, because they are wearing a Waffen-SS uniform, using a GM-30 gas mask, have them light blonde-haired, and can serve under the Nazi Union, China and the UCRD. They can use their weapons: an STG-44, a Beretta 93R, a Karabiner 98k, a Thompson SMG (which can use a 100 (one hundred)-round drum like a mafia), a Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword and a few of M26 grenades. They can get more service than the real Lori Loud, and most can be female units of the Waffen-SS, but will be made by Richard Loud III, Hermann Fegelein and Xi Jinping when more Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers are better than Fake Lori Loud. Now they will fight for Fegelein, the UCRD, the Waffen-SS, the Wehrmacht, the Nazi Union, Richard Loud III, Fake Lori Loud, China, the real Lori Loud, Xi Jinping, and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Background "Wow. Fegelein and the Nazi Union created a special unit. It is the Wehrmacht version of Lori Loud, which I call is the Waffen-SS Lori Assault Trooper. They are the Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers of the Nazi Union. The Coalition of the Red Star does not only have Fake Lori Loud and the real Lori Loud, but Nazi Union created more Lori Loud clones so they can be turned into the Waffen-SS Lori Assault Troopers. They are better than Fake Lori Loud and the real Lori Loud combined, because can be make Ruby Rose fear. Now me, Xinping and Fegelein will be best friends forever for our dream to attack the daughter-of-a-bastardly Team RWBY, but I don't want to be Hitler when I've been insulted by Lena's grandfather, which is my grandfather. If Fegelein and the Nazi Union have Fake Blake and Fake Jaune, China, the UCRD and the Nazi Union will be the best allies of the Coalition of the Red Star. Don't forget to make the Rah-Rah Robot be collapsed and make Arnold, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Ralphie and Wanda tremble in total fear. Thanks for making Ruby Rose fear, Führer Fegelein, and you too, comrade Xinping!" --Richard Loud III, The Wrath of the Nile Category:Assault Units Category:Chinese Arsenal Category:Cloned Units Category:Coalition of the Red Star Arsenal Category:Fanmade Units Category:Fictional Units Category:Infantry Category:Light Infantry Category:Nazi Union Arsenal Category:The Loud House Units Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Arsenal Category:Units